The broadest aspect of this invention relates to apparatus for applying wet pasted paper horizontally to a surface comprising: a tray, a rotatable spool disposed at one end of said tray at a perpendicular angle relative said tray, said spool adapted to receive a roll of said paper, a roller disposed at another end of said tray at a perpendicular angle relative said tray for applying said paper to said wall as said paper is unrolled from said spool, a blade disposed between said spool and said roller at a perpendicular angle relative said tray for wiping said paper, a guide disc concentric with said rotatable spool, said guide disc adapted to rotatably contact said wall so as to maintain proper spacing of said rolled paper from said wall when said paper is unrolled from said spool, said guide disc: extends beyond said tray, and includes apertures for permitting passage of excess wet paste from said wet pasted paper rolled about said spool into said tray.
Another aspect of this invention relates to an applicator for applying wetted, pasted wallpaper border to a wall comprising: a tray having parametral side walls, a handle connected to said tray at a perpendicular angle, a spool having an axis of rotation perpendicular to said tray and disposed at one end of said tray within said sidewalls wherein said spool is adapted to receive and dispense a roll of said wallpaper border, a roller having an axis of rotation perpendicular to said tray and disposed at another end of said tray within said sidewalls for applying said wallpaper border to said wall, a wiper blade disposed at a perpendicular angle to said tray between said spool and said roller for wiping excess paste and water from said border, a wiper blade disposed at a perpendicular angle to said tray between said spool and said roller for wiping excess paste and water from said border, a sleeve adapted to frictionally engage said spool so as to accommodate different widths of said wallpaper, said sleeve including a base to support said paper where said base extends beyond said tray and includes drain slots for permitting the passage of excess wet paste from said wetted pasted wallpaper rolled about said spool into said tray.
Yet another aspect of this invention relates to a method of applying wetted pasted wallpaper border of a certain width horizontally at the top of a wall adjacent a ceiling with apparatus having a tray, a spool having a rotatable end connected to one end of said tray and a free rotatable end, a roller disposed at another end of said tray, a blade disposed between said spool and said roller, and a sleeve adapted to slidingly frictionally engage said spool, said method comprising the steps of: sliding said sleeve along said spool to accommodate said width of said wallpaper along said spool, rolling said wetted wallpaper about said spool whereby one end of said roll of wallpaper contacts said sleeve and another end of said rolled wallpaper is adjacent said free end of said spool so as to permit application of said border horizontally at the top of said wall adjacent said ceiling, pulling said wallpaper from said roll against said blade and said roller, applying said pulled wallpaper against the top of said wall adjacent said ceiling, moving said apparatus in a direction so as to unwind said wallpaper from said spool so as to pull said wallpaper against said blade to wipe excess water and paste into said tray, and against said roller to apply said wallpaper horizontally at the top of said wall adjacent said ceiling.
Yet a further aspect of this invention relates to apparatus for applying wet pasted paper horizontally to a surface comprising: a tray, a rotatable spool having an axis of rotation, said spool disposed at one end of said tray at a perpendicular angle relative said tray, said spool adapted to receive a roll of said paper, a roller having an axis of rotation, said roller disposed at another end of said tray at a perpendicular angle relative said tray for applying said paper to said wall as said paper is unrolled from said spool, blade means disposed between said spool and said roller at a perpendicular angle relative said tray for wiping said paper, said blade, said axis of rotation of said spool and said axis of rotation of said blade are disposed along a common plane.
Yet another aspect of this invention relates to apparatus for applying wet pasted paper horizontally to a surface comprising: a tray, a rotatable spool disposed at a perpendicular angle relative said tray, said spool adapted to receive a roll of said paper, a guide disc concentric with said rotatable spool, said guide disc adapted to rotatably contact said wall so as to maintain proper spacing of said rolled paper from said wall when said paper is unrolled from said spool, said guide disc: extends beyond said tray and includes apertures for permitting passage of excess wet paste from said wet pasted paper rolled about said spool into said tray.
In the case of an un-pasted border, the paste must be applied thereto directly and then applied to the wall.
The application of the wallpaper border is typically messy as the excess water or paste may drip from the wallpaper border onto the fingers and hands of the users who thereafter may transfer such excess to the decorative surface of the wallpaper border.
It is an object of this invention to provide an applicator which is simple and efficient to use in order to apply wallpaper border to a wall and which applicator may be used by one person.
The broadest aspect of this invention relates to apparatus for applying paper to a surface comprising: a tray; a rotatable spool disposed at one end of the tray, the spool adapted to receive a roll of the paper; a roller disclosed at another end of the tray for rotatably applying the paper to the wall as the paper is unrolling from the spool; and the blade disposed between the spool and the roller for wiping the paper.
Another aspect of this invention relates to an applicator for applying wetted, pasted wallpaper border to a wall comprising: a tray having parametral sidewalls; a handle connected to the tray; a spool disposed at one end of the tray within the sidewalls, wherein the spool is adapted to receive and dispense a roll of the wallpaper border; a roller disposed at another end of said tray within these sidewalls for applying said wallpaper border to the wall; and a wiper blade disposed between said spool and the roller for wiping excess paste and water from the border.